<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sing their praises, and they’ll sing yours. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203053">sing their praises, and they’ll sing yours.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Background Relationships, Felix is a sweetheart, Fictional Religion &amp; Theology, Han Jisung | Han &amp; Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han &amp; Lee Felix are Best Friends, Lee Minho | Lee Know &amp; Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Protective Lee Minho | Lee Know, Protective Seo Changbin, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Strangers to Lovers, big words up ahead, chan is gonna be here but only if you big brain hard enough, kingdoms and lore created by yours truly at 3am, middle ages to victorian vibe? not sure, not beta read i will die like a true independent woman, what this whole fic can be summarised by</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“A king blinded by the affections of a paramour will be a fatuous one, your grace.” Jisung gulped, for he had not expected the king to…speak in such a way. However as an advisor, it was still his moral obligation to advise a king no matter what kingdom he was of.<br/>In a flash, Minho’s hand swung up and the younger feared that he would strike him but he just pulled him close, his warm breath like flames licking across his cheek.<br/>“And what if the one I so desire is you?” The drunken monarch crooned, his strong grip unwavering on the younger’s chin. </p><p>Jisung was sent to the prosperous kingdom of Hagen to negotiate a peace treaty with the young ruler, King Minho IV of the House Lee of Fordhagen. What he doesn't know is that he was part of a bigger plot, or that he was the term for the peace treaty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pilot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>edited to change name~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">As the carriage pulled by three black horses pulled up to the palace, Minho mused on the irony of this situation. A kingdom that he was supposed to be fighting right here, right now, had sent a lovely tribune as repayment. To be his marriage prospect, they had said to his unmarried face. His father King Sangwoo had said a king does not need a spouse to be powerful; lust only would make one weak. (Minho begged to differ, however. His father had fallen head over heels for a farm girl, who would later become his mother. It was possibly her death and his birth that changed him, it had seemed.)</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He had picked his prospect himself from a row of portraits. Vasshal sent him a set of 15, a wide array of choices for someone who did not have a standard in mind. But with 3 females and 12 male ones, he was glad that the other kingdom had respected his sexuality, if not he would have rejected the proposal immediately. He knew what some of the more…reserved folk in Vasshal were saying about him: <em>freak, abomination, pervert</em>. Minho had paid no mind even though his most trusted advisors had told him to seek revenge for such slander. He had not, as he simply did not care. His future husband was a respected Archduke of Vasshal, who was beloved in even the tightest circles.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The tribune was a slender young man with endearing features, something that was not widely expected of someone from the warrior tribe. The heiresses and some other noble young women he could have chosen in place of the more winsome archduke looked more battle-hardened and violent than he did, and he already knew that his people would prefer the more youthful and vital-looking young man than the other fearsome nobles.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He had been told that his tribune, Jisung of House Han of Langburg, was a young advisor to the Vasshalli king. His intelligence and wit was not to be underestimated, however. At the tender age of 16, the young man had already managed to defend his home city from a slaver attack. Carnage and utter destruction of the city was, in fact, completely prevented with the simple, yet age old trick of misinformation. Minho’s own advisors were nothing compared to the boy, and he often likened them to fools as he watched them bicker in the palace hall while discussing simple city defence plans. He planned to ask him later on the specifics of how Langburg defences were set up.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Trumpets began to play and Minho snapped back to attention, straightening up in his chair. Smoothening his index finger over one of the gems that decorated the arm of the seat, he leaned forward as a servant hopped out of the now stationary carriage to help the tribune off the vehicle. He felt the whole kingdom lean forward in anticipation as well and they held their breath together, watching as a lone shiny black boot exited through the wooden door.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His Jisung stepped off the carriage and he seemed almost surprised to see the ecstatic crowds waving their hand at him, yearning to get a touch of their future king consort. But he got over the shock quickly and in full view of all the spectators, bowed in a show of respect. The astonished masses quickly burst into cheers and they jump, hop and shout rowdily. They surge forward again, but this time the lone servant guided Jisung away from them and they walk up the steps to Minho’s seat that was surrounded by his advisors and other members of the royal family.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Minho got over the shock of seeing his fiancé in person less quickly, and Changbin, who was beside him, had to push up his mouth for him to avoid looking rude. Oh Lords, the portraits did not do him justice. His squirrel like features were even more stunning up close; stars seemed to dance in his eyes whenever he squinted or blinked, his nose scrunched every time the cold dusty air of the capital made him want to sneeze and his cheeks reminded Minho of the tiny soft cotton balls that grew in the gardens when he was much younger. On his body was a coat of the finest Vasshalli furs Minho had ever seen, consisting of what looked like game pelts padded with soft goose down among other things that would protect him from the cold Fordhagen autumn. If he wasn’t seeing it with his own eyes, he would have never been able to believe that he scored such a prize.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Changbin seemed less enthusiastic about the whole matter though, for he was giving Minho a look that could only mean “Man, that’s a fool in love right there.” But he did not have the heart to admonish his loyal guard at the moment when he was ready to give a hundred hearts to his fiancé. He settled on sending a small kick to his shin, which the guard returned with much disdain.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">After Jisung and his servant finally managed to ascend the hundred steps to the king’s bejewelled chair, he knelt down and bowed as a sign of respect before reciting his titles and pledge of chivalry, something expected of nobles when in a foreign country. “King Minho IV of Hagen, it is I, Jisung of House Han of Langburg. As the Custodian of Vasshalli, I would like to request for the right of protection and safe conduct in your land.” He should have mentioned something about the marriage treaty, but it was probably just nerves, Minho reasoned. After all, even the calmest get jumpy though they don’t show it. Changbin kicked him again and it brought him back to his senses.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He waved his palm up, indicating for Jisung to get up. “As the rightful ruler of Hagen and Pelothenh, I grant you safe conduct and will ensure of your safety in Hagen. Arise, Custodian of Vasshal.” He followed Minho’s command and graciously helped his servant up as well, whose legs seemed shaky. The carriage was probably too bumpy on the rough country roads to Hagen, he would let a doctor look at it later, for the poor boy couldn’t even stand well. For now, he just offered the pair a seat and got up to address the crowd. The bustling mobs quietened after he waved his hands to listen to his speech.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Settle down, everyone. For many years, the relations of Vasshal and Hagen teetered precariously on the brink of collapse. Tensions were high and trade was even suspended for months, disrupting civilian life severely. We stood at the brink of total war, but now all of it will change, for we will not have to worry about war with Vasshal!” The throngs of people in the square hurrahed and Minho waited for them to quieten again before continuing.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“By marrying the noble tribune I have hand picked from a group of 25 candidates, I will begin the intermarriage policy made to keep the kingdoms at peace, and also for our own benefits. Hagen will now be blessed by the Lords with greater diversity, so that more of our children and their own offspring may live to see the day when the new king ascends the throne.” He paused for a mournful silence and he remarked that many young couples looked down in grief. It may be too late for them already, and while he does not know the pain of losing a child to rules of nature beyond their control, what he is doing may save the Goldenkin from complete extinction due to accidental inbreeding.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Vasshal will not be without benefits-“ He paused briefly again to look at Jisung, who appeared smug for some reason, “as economic ties between our great nations will boom with increased trade, and after continuous periods of peace is ensured, I feel that it is safe to say that Vasshal and Hagen might even become close allies by the end of this century.” The crowds cheer once again, singing praises of their king’s judgement.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“But for now, let us just set our differences aside, and follow the will of the Lords of the Old Faith. May we all be blessed with their forgiving nature and bountiful knowledge, and pray for the prosperity of both the Vasshalli and Goldenkin. Sing the Lords’ praises and they shall sing yours. Praise Their Souls.” Minho ended his speech and he noted that Jisung was taken aback when the public echoed his final sentence in perfect unison, “Praise Their Souls.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The guards help the guests up from their chairs, as well as Jisung and his servant of course, and they head into the inner palace through the open doors. However, the young servant stayed behind to look and saw the people move out of the square orderly and quickly, jaw dropping at the sight. As Minho spoke with his advisors and family remnants in a tight circle, he beckoned over the Vasshalli tribune. “Jisung! Come here!” Jisung ran over as quickly he could for his exquisite autumn furs were dragging him down a little.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">An exhausting journey was all that Jisung could say about the whole trip. Along the way, their carriage had reached a rocky mountainside, severely hampering their travel speed as they were forced to travel single file and slowly through the narrow mountain paths. The chilly weather had not helped either, for the pair were forced to sleep draped in all their furs and pelts that still weren’t sufficient in the stinging cold. Felix had to give the archduke most of his own pelts which resulted in him becoming severely weak, something Jisung felt sorry for. However, he could not say or do anything because of their caste differences so he hoped that Felix would be alright.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s all so foreign to me, the way people walk and talk here just blows me off my feet because…it’s so different. How did you get used to it?” Right. He had forgotten that this was Felix’s first trip away from Vasshal and was his first time out of the country since that…less than pleasant period of his life. But Jisung brushed off that unhappy reminder and plastered on a warm smile, and smoothed his hand down Felix’s back. “Well, when you get out there more often, you just…get used to it you know?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Felix’s mouth was wide open, his slightly less mature mind trying to comprehend the big, wide world. “Could we go to more places one day? Like Ebongarde, or even just somewhere in Hagen other than the capital?” Jisung’s smile grew even wider as he imagined them touring the cities of Pelothenh, just the two of them. Felix would enjoy seeing the gentle sheep the shepherds of Naljallen reared carefully, maybe even get to pet one or two if they were feeling nice enough. Though now that he thought of it, with the recent bloody conquest of the land, there may be no more sheep to pet.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">That was partly why he was here, to negotiate a peace treaty with the king of Hagen. The Goldenkin historically have had an alliance with the inhabitants of Ebongarde, the Eonese. When the Vasshalli invaded and conquered the border city of Naljallen, Hagen would have declared war had the Vasshalli not offered the more attractive prospect of a marriage. It would have been a pitiful effort if Minho’s advisors did not hastily agree to the plan, wanting the king to get married and spend less time on politics. He was not about to surrender control to them (disgusting backstabbing flunkeys), but the moment he saw Jisung’s portrait, he was sold. That’s not to say he wouldn’t retain control though, he would die before he let them take his father’s hard work away from the family.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jisung was unconcerned with the plan of sending in a tribune, for his king had not summoned him for such a discussion, instead opting to let his older advisor choose the candidate. The king of Hagen preferred…male companions, so they must have picked an attractive young male to enter the capital after him. He had looked back several times to the road he had travelled while on his journey, but saw no clear evidence of another convoy for the tribune. Strange, but it is not uncommon for countries to send in ambassadors as scouts. Perhaps it was his unnamed task to move ahead and clear a path for the tribune, but otherwise he saw no point in his departure to the capital of Hagen. Why go and discuss terms that have already been set?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But it wasn’t his place to question the king’s will, he had convinced himself. If clearing the way for the tribune and his convoy as well as discussing further terms were his task, he would accept it. Tell no one, but when Jisung found out that his trusty attendant and best friend Felix was a candidate, he had begged on his knees for the portrait to not be sent. He knew that becoming the tribune brought the certain risk of execution on the spot upon entering the country, and he didn’t want to lose his closest and only true friend. He would be a fool to clash with the king once again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah, Felix. Maybe we’ll take you to pet some sheep someday.” The younger brightened up, “I’m sure it will be fun. Thanks Jisung!” He looked out of the window and observed the fluid crowds, many leaving through the main road to enter the fields. They must be farmers returning to tend to the crops after welcoming his convoy. They should have stayed to welcome the tribune’s convoy, but since no one was staying behind their trip must have been delayed. Well then, he’ll just enjoy himself in the capital.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Noticing that the room has suddenly become quiet, he turned to look for Felix, but saw the younger now hunched over by the windowsill and pulling his thin coat closer to his body. “Lix? Lixie are you okay?” Jisung reached out to help his attendant but the younger waved him off shakily with a smile. “I- I’m fine, I just need-“ He was interrupted by a fit of coughing that brought up blood and he gasped as he wiped it off onto his hand. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jisung should have known. The long weeks of travel, the rocky and unpredictable weather coupled with Felix’s generally poor health had led to him falling ill. He hurriedly called for help and waved for the nearby guard to call a doctor. The young man nodded and ran off further down the hall and Jisung helped Felix to sit down. He wrapped some more layers around the younger despite his protests and revived the dying fire in the fireplace of the grand main hall they were in. “Jisung, I don’t think this is pro-“ The archduke glared at the attendant in a cautionary manner, making him shut up almost immediately. “You are my friend and a citizen of Vasshal, one of the people I swore to protect as the Custodian. If I can’t even look after my best friend, who am I to advise a kingdom?” Felix looked down in embarrassment and muttered a quiet “yes, my lord” after Jisung finished. Thankfully, the doctor arrived and reduced the growing tension in the room.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">After checking Felix’s pulse, he sighed in relief and looked to Jisung. “Thank the Lords, your friend just has a small fever, nothing to worry about. The roads here must have been tough, eh?” He joked with the attendant and he smiled shyly back while nodding. “I’ll prescribe some medicine to help with the fever symptoms like pain and chills, but I won’t be able to do much for the fever. Your body’s going to have to fight this one out and gain some immunity.” Jisung nodded to the doctor and was going to ask about his almost-too-flirty-to-be-comfortable tone towards Felix but the guard that called the doctor spoke to them, “Custodian, the King would like to see you for lunch. After that, he would like to invite you to a meeting with the Council of Men.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He was about to protest, but Felix told him to go. “You’re not doing much by standing here, and you are required by mission anyway. Head on out, the nice doctor can keep me company.” After taking one last look at his attendant’s tiny form on the couch and giving his hand a firm grip, Jisung left the main hall. He noted that the younger seemed very happy with the friendly doctor’s company, their laughs echoing deep into the hallways. The guard took him on a winding path through the palace with sharp twists and turns down corridors and into smaller rooms until they finally reached the royal dining room. Inside, he saw the alluring but mysterious King Minho, who was playing with his utensils while waiting for him to arrive, but blushed and dropped them onto the plate with a clang once he noticed his presence.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“O-oh, hello Custodian. I- I was w-wondering if you would like to l-lunch with m-me?” He fumbled around with his hands a little and bumped into his plate again in the process, earning a wince from himself as well as his personal guard, whose face contorted with pain upon hearing the loud clang.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hmm, this poor king must have a really bad case of nerves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tell me what you think! kudos and comments are always appreciated :] i'll update this story if there's interest, and free fall into you is gonna be updated by the end of the month!  stay tuned~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A mysterious event brings a stranger into the life of a lonely farmer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">On a field near the borderlands of Vasshal, a farmer herded his cows past the hedge to a mysterious forest. It was getting dark out, and he wanted to get home for it was dangerous at night. There was always a risk of undercover slavers that would come to snatch people in the cover of darkness. And though he would not consider himself very superstitious, there were also rumours of paranormal activity going on inside the mythical forest and he sure wasn’t going to risk himself or his flock. He whistled and his stock dogs barked back, making the cows hurry back home to his farmstead as he galloped on his horse beside them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Suddenly, a bright flash of light brightened up the twilight sky and a loud bang ensued, causing the cows to scatter in fear and nearly push the poor man and his horse to the ground. The dog ran to round up all of the animals again and as the farmer got his bearings, he saw a huge trail of smoke in the sky and lead to the forest, which was smouldering as well. Did a comet strike the forest?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">After herding the animals back into his farmstead, he rode towards the crash site along with his largest dog. Now that his eyes could focus more clearly after the initial flash, smoke could be seen billowing off the canopy. He got off his horse and tied it to a branch protruding from the hedges and entered the forest warily, not knowing what was to come. His obedient dog trotted beside him, tongue out and panting due to the warmth of the air heated by the impact. They stuck close to one another, cautious of any possible threat in the peculiar forest.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Upon reaching the crash site in the middle of the woodland, they saw a gigantic crater which was the source of the smoke. The trees surrounding it were either burning or charred, none were alive any more. In the centre of the crater, there was surprisingly a small mound of fabric that was covering what looked like a twisted rock. The farmer waved away some smoke that was clouding his face and upon doing so, he observed that the mound of in fact…a body? Despite the unrelenting heat, he rushed into the crater core to check if the body was still alive. The dog barked and tried running after him but the heat was too much to bear, so it whimpered at its position. He pulled the body into a cradling position and after seeing their heaving chest, he concluded that they were still very alive.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He hoisted the unconscious body over his shoulder and climbed out of the crater to head for home with his dog beside him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When he woke up, the whole world was blurry. It was as if there was something in his eye that clouded over his corneas - the world appeared milky and swirly. He tried getting up and feeling around, but his ears began ringing and a wave of nausea overtook him, causing him to fall back onto the cot gasping for air. Where was he? What happened to him? Questions swirled within the little headspace in his skull to the beat of nausea, though his disoriented mind somehow managed to remember his own name.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>It’s Hyunjin.</em> A gentle, soothing voice from his headspace called out, bringing a sense of calm over his mind. It sounded somewhat familiar, but not familiar enough for him to even make an educated guess about who it belonged to. It sounded young, fresh and gentle with a slight air of contempt around it. Why the owner of the voice sounded so contemptuous, he had no idea. At least they weren’t being explicitly hostile to him, he reasoned.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">There is a shuffling at the door and his primal self preservation instincts kick in. Who helped him, and where exactly is this? What are their motives? But too many questions and the irritating nausea returned, forcing him to clear up his mind. He closed his eyes and his mind must have been thankful for the next few moments of darkness for it quietened down, and the migraine dissipated.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Are you awake? You seemed panicked just now.” A gentle voice called out, this time its emotions genuine. It was not like the one that recited his name like it was something that irked them; more of a worried caregiver to their patient. That alone was enough to get Hyunjin to open his eyes and through his blurry sight, he barely made out a round pale shape, something like a face. The face had soft brown hair, with marks around their cheeks of the same colour. Scars or dirt? He couldn’t tell. But despite the muddle of a shape, they had the voice of an angel.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah, I’m good…” Something moved on the face and it resembled a smile that still shined bright through Hyunjin’s clouded vision. The kind soul rearranged the blankets around his arms and tucked it in cosily, making it a lot more comfortable for him. After a while, the face and their gentle touch disappeared when footsteps echoed out of the room. Having nothing more of interest to look at, Hyunjin went back to sleep.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Maybe, he was the one who called my name.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The sky was a golden yellow when he woke up and this time he could make out the rose red clouds floating in the sunset. There were a few gold rays on the rough linen blanket and he somehow mustered the strength to wave over it, casting some ochre shadow over the sheets. Some more time passed and darker clouds covered the sky. It then rained, casting a dreary grey muck over the room as opposed to the golden bath the sun had given it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Somewhere in Hyunjin’s muddled headspace, he wondered who the angel was. Maybe he was dead, and he was in heaven. But he vaguely remembered someone telling him that it was always sunny in heaven. Possibly a mother figure, father figure? Maybe. But his brain simply couldn’t remember, or maybe it just didn’t want to. Maybe all of this was confusing him and he really just spawned on a bed in the middle of nowhere. Maybe thinking about all of this was stupid. Maybe he really was dead.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The angel walked in and Hyunjin had never been so glad to have a distraction. They had brought along a small bowl of something hot, judging by the wafts of steam emerging from the top of the dish. They left the bowl on a small carpet at the side of the cot before bringing over a stool and Hyunjin heard their knees crack painfully as they bent their legs into a squatting position. Poor angel must have been standing around the whole day. But they still held a spoon to his mouth with a gentle smile and he ate whatever concoction they were serving him. It tasted surprisingly pleasant.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I was beginning to think that you wouldn’t get better. Your pulse ebbed so many times and I thought-“ They stop talking when they must have seen Hyunjin’s expression and they instantly tried to be more cheerful. “Well, uh, I’m happy to say that you’re all healed up! Though I can tell you have some trouble with focusing your eyes, I’m sure it will get better.” Hyunjin would have preferred to hear the negative stuff that was probably leagues better than the blinding enthusiasm they adopted since it didn’t make him feel good in the slightest. Contrarily, it seemed to have perfectly achieved the opposite effect.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He tried to sit up and rather astonishingly, his arms were strong enough to pull him into a sitting position. The angel tucked the soft pillow behind his back and continued to feed him the warm porridge mix, which Hyunjin ate without a complaint. After the suspense and excitement of meeting his angel left his body, he felt rather hungry. The angel patiently sat by his side, cleaning up any stray bits of grains that fell. After the bowl became empty, they sat in silence for a while before he finally spoke up, voice hoarse from disuse, “Who are you?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The angel remained silent, gripping the bowl as if he was having a mental battle with himself. Hyunjin could feel him measuring him up and down, checking if he was a threat though it made no sense at all. What threat does he pose? The angel’s body looked more tough than his own, and he could be torn like paper if he ever tried anything funny. He seemed to have a deep distrust for Hyunjin. But why? After a while, he explained, “Well, I’m n-not an interesting person, just a mere farmer, ha. There’s really no need to know about me! How about I tell you about my day instead?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The farmer babbled on a bit more and Hyunjin stopped listening.He closed his eyes somewhere along the way, trying to imagine his saviour’s life before he rescued him. But the story led to a deep dark hole and he walked right in, and fell and fell into the pit.When he woke up, there was a warm pie along with some fruit sitting quietly by his bedside, waiting to be eaten.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey hey what’s up! Sorry to have kept yall waiting, but it’s a nice treat to get a chapter on New Year’s day amirite? Apologies about this short filler chapter, but more will come!</p><p>Don’t worry, I’m not abandoning this fic, I actually got arrested in the time I was gone HAH. Chapter 3 is already in the works but the next update for FREE FALL INTO YOU will have to be delayed if I’m going to be able to push out the chapter by the end of the month. So for FFIY readers, should I update this first or prioritise FFIY?</p><p>I really hope I can get both updates out by the end of the month though. And HOPEFULLY it won’t be an empty promise like last time lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>